The Summer of Our Discontent
by AdeleighTheIrishPrincess
Summary: REVISED FROM EARLIER EDITION. Harry and Hermione return to Hogwarts a bit earlier than expected...H/H, R/OC - 5th year.
1. Return to Summer

The Summer of Our Discontent  
  
Takes place immediately after GoF. Harry and Hermione find themselves back at Hogwart's much sooner than they expect.  
  
Rating: PG-13 at the most Pairing: Strictly H/H, maybe some R/? thrown in for good measure Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but if I did, I would have already paid off university! ;)  
  
Chap 1  
  
The ride back to Privet Drive was quieter than normal, it seemed to Harry. The radio wasn't blasting, as it usually was - a ploy of Dursley's to block out the sound of his nephew's breathing. It wasn't until the drive was half over that he spoke. "In one month's time, you'll be 15, Harry." Harry looked up to catch his uncle's eye in the mirror. He nodded slowly, not knowing quite where this rant was going. "As I've been told to do, I have kept you in my home and protected you," (Harry almost snorted at this) "But I cannot do it anymore. On your birthday, you will leave my house, and you will never come back." Harry glanced up at this, a bit shocked. "Dum - " Dursley broke from the low monotone of his speech and angrily hit the steering wheel. "I don't care what that crazy old coot said! As long as you are in my house, you are a danger to me." Harry nodded again, and in the stillness, he stared out the window at the passing view. He had expected this news, but not quite at this time. It was just one more thing to add on to his worries. He couldn't make himself be sad about it though, or even mad. After all, an escape from 4 Privet Drive was all he'd ever wanted, even more so after he discovered there was something better out there for him. He spoke with sudden revelation. "Once I'm gone, for good, there will be no more protection over your house. If anyone - the wrong anyone - finds out that I'd lived there, that you're even related to me, you could be in serious trouble. And if you are, there will be no one around with the power to help you. Do you understand what I'm saying?" He'd managed to speak quietly, and without meaning to, his words came out in almost a threatening tone. He looked up to catch his uncle's eye in the rearview. "Do you understand, Uncle Vernon? Turn your back on magic, and it will turn its back on you." Dursley was silent again for a minute. "We'll leave Privet Drive. We'll leave and never tell you where we went." His pudgy hands clutched the steering wheel harder, and Harry could see that beads of sweat had broken out across his forehead. Harry shook his head, frowning. "It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter, because if he wants you, he will find you. And it would be easier than you might think." He glared at the mirror, daring his uncle to catch his eye, to even glance his way. His sullen mood had been replaced by anger. Anger that this was happening now, and angry that he had a chance to protect some one's life, to save them, and they weren't listening. "Please, just listen to me. Trust me, and do not turn on this." Dursley stayed quiet, staring straight ahead at the road. He doesn't understand. Harry was suddenly itching to speak to his uncle, to divulge the entire story of the past year. He knew, however, that his uncle's reaction would be less than comforting, to say the least. Most likely, he'd scream at the mere mention of Hogwarts. His chance to spill passed as they drove up to the house. Vernon rose out of the car and into the house without even a backward glance. Harry was left alone to lug his heavy trunk out of the boot and up the stairs to his room. A second trip to the car found Hedwig asleep in her cage, beak tucked under a snow-white wing. She woke when he lifted the cage and tittered softly all the way up the stairs. Once locked away in the bedroom, he drew her from the cage and perched her atop the mirror, giving her space to stretch her wings. Harry stood in front of her for a moment, until she bent over to nibble his ear. "Go on, girl." Harry opened the window. "Eat, but be back soon, and I'll have a letter for you." She seemed reluctant to leave at first, but nodded, and hopped out of the window to soar across the backyard. Harry sighed once, then set about unpacking some of his things. Most of it remained in his trunk, waiting for the return to Hogwarts, if not the escape from the Dursleys'. He took out a quill and parchment and stretched out on the cool floor. There was a letter he had to write.  
  
Hermione, A long time it's been since last we saw each other, I know. But I've just come across an interesting bit of news. One month from now, on my birthday, I'm to leave the Dursleys', for good. My uncle says his house is not safe with me in it - he wouldn't listen otherwise. So, it's news, one way or another. I haven't told Sirius - I wanted to tell you first. I'll most likely end up with him and Lupin, for the summer, anyway. How's everything been with you these few hours of freedom? Bet you're already studying for the OWLs, aren't you? Do yourself a favor, and take a break from the books. Hope your mum and dad are well, Write back, Harry When Hedwig returned a few minutes later, he sent her off with the letter. Deciding not to start the next note just yet, he sat at the window and gazed up at the stars, willing himself not to think. At seven that night, he journeyed downstairs to an unannounced dinner. The Dursley's were already at the table. Harry sat quietly, picking at his food. Dudley had already been home for a few weeks, but was being fawned over by his mother as if he'd just arrived. And apparently, the diet had been dropped altogether. "More potatoes, Duddles?" asked Aunt Petunia. Dudley nodded hungrily and was diving into Mt Mashed Potatoes before it landed on his plate. To Harry he seemed more rotund and round than ever, rolls upon his roll's rolls. At dinner, there was little conversation, save the obligatory discussion of Parliament's news, but little else. Dudley definitely knew of Harry's eminent departure, as whenever he looked at his cousin, the dark little pig eye smirked at him from between the mounds of flesh. Every time Harry returned to his supper, ignoring the bait. After dinner Harry ventured out into the backyard and the branches of an old oak tree - his favorite spot in this horrible place. Hidden amongst the thick branches and leaves, no one could ever reach him; no one even knew he was there. When he was younger and had been banished from the house for the night, Harry had always gathered up his blanket and small pillow to take with him to this exact spot. No one could see or hear him there, sitting in the smooth hollow of the old trunk. For the first time since the end of the tournament, Harry was alone. In the silence and emptiness of the old tree's branches, he had no one to be with but himself. Harry was suddenly alone with only his thoughts for company, overwhelming him. Sitting there in his quiet place, surrounded by a great nothingness, the boy who lived, cried. 


	2. The Rescue

Disclaimer on Part 1. Sorry if y'all saw the mess I made yesterday, I'm still getting used to this ;)  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
At some tume during the night, Hedwig had returned. Instead of waking him, she perched gently in his lap, providing a spot of warmth and comfort. He worke with the sun in his eyes and started, almost falling from he perch. Hedwig awakened immediately at his movement and cooed impatiently to him. Once she was sure that they woudn't be falling out of the tree, she stretched her leg to him. Hermione's reply.  
  
Harry -  
  
Do try and answer the telephone at half past eight this morning. I'll ring then.  
  
-Herm  
  
Harry frowned at the scrap of parchment, hopeing that his friend wasn't planning anything too rash. Mostly, he hoped he'd made the right decision in telling Hermione first. He sighed lightly, and climbed down out of the tree to the yard below.  
  
*  
  
They were just finishing breakfast when the phone rang and Harry went to answer it. For once, he didn't mid being the Dursley's answering service.  
  
"Hullo?"  
  
"Harry Potter, please," came the polite reply. Hermione, of course.  
  
"Speaking," he smiled gently into the phone.  
  
"Harry, now don't get mad," she rushed out.  
  
Uh oh  
  
"I've sent an emergency owl to Dumbledore, explaining the situation and telling him all you told me, and after speaking to my parents, he decided it'd be OK if you'd come to us this summer. You know, a little peace after all that has happened."  
  
She paused for a breath but Harry stayed silent for a moment, gathering his thoughts and further adding to her anxiety to his reaction. As he stood there, his thought fell back to the previous day and their parting at the station. She had kissed him - nothing further than a peck on the cheek, but a kiss all the same.  
  
"What's going on in there, boy?" Dursley yelled from the kitchen. "Who is that on the phone?"  
  
"Harry, please," pleaded Hermione, who'd obviously heard the yell.  
  
"Yes," he stated simply.  
  
"Yes? Fantastic, Harry."  
  
He smiled softly at the enthusiasm in her voice.  
  
"Hold on a sec, Harry? My da wants to say something."  
  
The phone was passed over quickly.  
  
"Harry Potter?"  
  
"Yes sir, Mr. Granger?"  
  
"Please, Harry, call me David."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
A short laugh. "Harry, my boy, I cannot tell you how eager Martha and I are to meet you. You're all Miney talks about!"  
  
Harry started. She talked about him? To her parents?  
  
"I'm mighty sorry about your situation, but I'm gald you're coming to us."  
  
"Thank you very much for the offer, sir."  
  
"Yes, well. Harry, I'm to tell you that the wards on the the house are almost completed. Dumbledore's men have been here since last night, fixing things. You will be safe here, son."  
  
There was a pause, then a hurried whisper.  
  
"Boy! Who was on the phone? Vernon Dursley's voice was coming closer, as were his heavy footsteps.  
  
"Harry, quickly - we'll be there at two this afternoon. Can you be ready?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Good lad. Now son, let me speak to your uncle, would you?"  
  
By then, Vernon was standing over Harry at the phone. "Yessir. See you soon."  
  
As soon as his back was turned to his uncle, Harry grinned wildly. He was leaving this place, he was going to see Hermione - and she had talked about him. He returned to the table to gobble down his partly-cold breakfast. When Vernon returned, his face was oddly sill.  
  
"What's going on, Vern?" asked Aunt Petunia. At last, Vernon broke his gaze away from Harry.  
  
"Well, love, it appears that our dear Mr. Potter will be leaving us earlier than planned."  
  
"When?" asked Dudley through his mouthful of food.  
  
"This afternoon," replied Harry. He tried, but didn't succeed in hiding his smile. "Two o'clock."  
  
He could tell by the looks on his relative's faces that they were shocked - and perhaps a bit disappointed. The Dursleys had obviously been looking forward to kicking him out in some highly dramatized scene.  
  
He smiled again. "I'd best go pack, don't you think?"  
  
Leaving the horribles in the kitchen, Harry carried his plate to the sink and made his way to the front stairs, whisling.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2b  
  
Their parting words had not been unkind. A few "We don't know you, Harry Potter"s and "Don't try to come crawling back, boy"s later and they were off, under the ruse of selecting a new computer for Dudley. Harry, hower, had overheard his former aunt and uncle dicussing a new security system for the house. Obviously, Harry's etire warning had not gone unnoticed.  
  
They'd left at a quarter past one, leaving Harry, Hedwig, his trunk and the odds and ends of his personal things - few as they were - to boil under the hot sun.  
  
*  
  
Harry hadn't notived he'd let his mind fo blank until ten till two, when he woke up. For over onehalf-hour, he'd sat in the drive, just staring off into space. When he'd had a few moments to reflect on it, Harry decided he'd liked it - leaving his thoughts and worries bedind somewhere else.  
  
He was perfectly coherent and utterly concious when a large blue wagon pulled up to the curb. Hermione waved frantically from the backseat as she struggled to undo her safety belt.  
  
A moment later she was hugging a surprised Harry.  
  
"I'm so glad we're finally here! She exclaimed.  
  
Harry couldn't help but smile back. "So am I."  
  
Mr David Granger was a taller, lean man, with just a spot of grey about the sides. He looked at Harry carefully, sizing him up and down. He smiled and Harry knew where his friend got her great grin. Satisfied, he offered his hand to the boy who lived.  
  
"At last, Mr Harry Potter. My name is Dr. Granger, please call me David."  
  
Harry found himself smiling back, again.  
  
"It's nice to meet you too sir."  
  
David looked around a bit, then frowned. "Are your aunt and uncle around to say good bye?"  
  
"No, sir," Harry replied quietly, then shuffled around a little bit. "The Dursleys left almost an hour ago. "  
  
"Going to want to pick up a new security system, I suppose," mused Hermione from her spot in front of Hedwig's cage.  
  
"Exactly." Harry offered her a small smile, which she returned right off.  
  
*  
  
The ride to the Grangers' was not of long length, and along the way Harry enjoyed the light banter between father and daughter. He and Hermione had tried to introduce Harry into the conversation, but he'd been too tired to have much to contribute. He laid his head back once, closed his eyes, and slept.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Hermione stood over her friend's sleeping form on the guest bed and thought back to the conversation she'd had with her father as he'd carried Harry up the stairs.  
  
"I'm a bit worred about how light he is, Miney," he said softly. "I've never met a 15 year old boy quite so slight."  
  
Hermione had paused for a moment. The story of the past year wasn't hers to tell, especially when she didn't know all of the facts.  
  
"He just had a long year, Daddy." She glanced down at her shoes. "We all did."  
  
He'd let that drop, not bothering her for any more answers. "Whatever the reason, we'll help him a stay with us. All he needs is good food, exercise, and love." David Granger glanced at his young daughter as he laid her best friend on top of the covers. Hermione silently cursed her father's perceptiveness. "But at this moment, we need only to give him as much sleep as he needs, and to be there when he wakes up."  
  
So here she was, watching over Harry, waiting for him to wake up. It had only been 20 minutes; she could wait a while longer. For the longest time, Hermione stared at the figure on the bed. He looked more peaceful in sleep than any other time she'd seen him. But the light from the half-open window made clear the lines etched into his young face, and the dark bags under his eyes. 


	3. Antidisestablishmentarianism

LOL! I swear, you guys are going to give me a complex with all this support. But I'm glad to have you all - it keeps me writing! : ) Thank you all so very much - especially since this is my first published fic - oh, and Bing - I'm glad you found an H/Hr fic. They're a little scarce sometimes, aren't they? I'm very, very sorry that I'm so late with this part - but I had a busy weekend and a bad week so far. I also figured that you'd like it better if you had a longer part later instead of a shorter part sooner : )  
  
On with the show.  
  
Disclaimer on Chapter 1  
  
****************  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The first thing Harry noticed when he woke up was that something was wrong. The bed he was laying on was too comfortable, the sheets were too soft, and the room felt too big. All this before he opened his eyes. He reached blindly to the left and right, searching for his glasses. He put them on, having found them on the beside table to his left. Knowledge of his surroundings came clear when he slid the frames over his eyes and blinked to clear the dust.  
  
Two of the four walls were covered in windows, allowing Harry a view at the waning afternoon if he turned his head. At the wall to his left sat a small desk with a lamp and a few books perched on top of it. Across from the desk was a dresser to match the bed frame, with a square mirror hung above. The bed was between two large windows and across the room from a slightly opened door that led to the hallway. But in all his eyes took in, the most wondrous sight was what was sat in the blue armchair in the corner by the door - or rather, who.  
  
Hermione was asleep, a book in her lap. Harry smiled at that. The sun crossing into the room through the blinds slanted across her hair, highlighting it with a golden glow. She'd obviously changed over the past year, filling out a little more, and her hair was even straighter, finer than it had been. Harry had just been too self-involved to notice. Too busy to notice how beautiful she was becoming. She stirred quietly, but he couldn't tear his eyes away.  
  
Without opening her eyes, Hermione stretched in her seat, trying to rid herself of the knots in her back from sleeping in the chair. When she finally looked up, Harry was sitting on the bed, staring at her. "You're up," she observed, smiling.  
  
"So are you?" He smiled back.  
  
"Do you feel a little better?" Hermione stood and crossed the floor to sit beside Harry on the edge of the bed.  
  
Harry's heart started beating a little faster at her closeness. "Yeah, I think so." He frowned slightly. "Mione? Where am I?"  
  
She laughed and grabbed his hand, pulling him off the bed and out the door.  
  
Their tour ended in the dining room, where an early supper was just being put on the table. Harry held back in the doorway while Hermione greeted her mother with a hug and kiss on the cheek. As they linked arms and started back towards him, Harry couldn't help but marvel at how much they looked alike with the same honey-colored hair and sparkling brown eyes. He smiled dimly, remembering his resemblance to his own father, known from the photos Hagrid had given him.  
  
"Harry Potter, it is so very nice to finally meet you." Mrs Granger took his hand and shook it gently before reaching out to pull him into a hug. "My daughter has been saying so much about you, I feel like I know you already!"  
  
Hermione grinned at Harry from behind her mother, trying not to laugh. Taking it all in stride, he grinned back.  
  
"Miney! Miney!" called out a younger voice. A moment later a smaller figure came barreling through the doors from the front hall and into Hermione's arms. The little girl hugged her tightly before turning around to talk to Hermione's mum as well.  
  
"Auntie Martha! You will not believe all the fun Marcy and I had! We went." her blue eyes which matched David Granger's grew wide as she caught sight of the teenager standing next to her mother. "You're the one from the moving pictures!"  
  
Harry looked quietly at Hermione. He hadn't known that she'd had any pictures of him - or that this child knew about their "other world." He hadn't even known she'd had a younger cousin. Hermione shrugged innocently at him and smiled again.  
  
"Lissa, this is my friend Harry. From school. He's gonna stay with us for the summer."  
  
Harry smiled softly at Hermione's young cousin, waiting for her to speak first. Her blue eyes were wide, however, and she said not a word. Martha Granger gently released Harry's arm and stepped toward her niece. "Melissa, why don't you and I go see how David's doing with the roast while Hermione and Harry finish setting the table?"  
  
Once they were gone, Hermione looked at Harry and smiled innocently. "Sorry about that. She's at that stage. you know."  
  
Harry didn't know, but Hermione looked uncomfortable so he didn't press the bullet any further. He followed her to the sideboard and loaded his arms with flatware and silverware to place on the dining room table. She went on to explain nervously. "My aunt and uncle are away for a few weeks, so mum volunteered to let her stay with us. They thought it'd be good for her - being around me, that is. I didn't even know they were coming until I got home yesterday."  
  
Hermione finished settling the last glass on the table. Her mum had told her to use the nicest set, in honour of their guests. "They think she's magicked. A witch, like me. But she's only ten, so we will not know until next year." She trailed off at Harry's smile.  
  
"You don't have to be so nervous, Miney. She seems like a sweet little girl. Full of energy." He crossed to her side, trying to comfort her with his presence. She seemed a little jittery since they'd come downstairs, and he was itching to know the reason why.  
  
"Oh, it's not Lissa I'm worried about." Hermione frowned darkly. "It's what she brought with her." At her words, the front door opened and slammed shut again. Hermione groaned softly.  
  
"Aunt Martha! I'm back! When's dinner?"  
  
  
  
Tabitha Marcus made him very uncomfortable. When they'd met, she's held his hand just a little too long, and refused to break eye contact before he. Before dinner, she had almost insisted on sitting next to Harry, until Melissa had pulled her older sister down in the chair next to her and began reciting the tale of her day. From across the table she'd rolled her eyes at Harry and he laughed quietly. He'd caught Hermione's dark look, however, and stopped quickly.  
  
Dinner in itself had been delicious, and the conversation was good - except for the occasional barbs and slanted looks between Hermione and her oldest cousin. He'd heard all about the Granger's dental practice, how lame the town was (from Tabitha) and all about Melissa's best friend, Marcy. She'd been at her house since the day before.  
  
After the meal, Harry helped Hermione to clear the plates and glasses and take them to the kitchen. Tabitha followed them under the guise of helping. They piled the dishes and utensils in the sink and started the rinse cycle. Hermione found it extremely difficult to hold onto a conversation with Harry while her cousin was present, and whisked him out of there as soon as the washer was loaded.  
  
As they headed out the back door, Hermione smiled as she heard her parents tell Tabitha to let them be. Harry followed his friend across the backyard and over a slight hill. Once on the other side, she flopped down, folding her bare legs under her and sighing. Harry sat down close to her, silently waiting for her to talk.  
  
"I didn't know they were going to be here." Hermione frowned darkly. "I wish you didn't have to be around her."  
  
"Do you want me to leave?"  
  
Hermione tore her head around to look at him. "Of course not, Harry! I really wanted you to be here - I just didn't want Tabitha to be."  
  
Harry brushed his hair back out of his eyes. It would be hard to stay here if his friend didn't want him. He hadn't thought he was unwanted - not after his warm reception earlier this afternoon. Nevertheless, certain recent events had shaken his confidence.  
  
"Tell me why?"  
  
Hermione lay back on the grass, her arms crossed behind her head. Harry followed suit. "In case you haven't guessed, Tabitha and I haven't a very good relationship. It started when we were little - she was always trying to push me around and steal my toys - and my friends. It got to the point where I would actually cry at the mere mention of her coming to visit, and since then my parents have done their best to try to keep us apart."  
  
"So why is she here now?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
"There was nothing else for her parents to do with her this time. She was kicked out of her German boarding school, and was forced to come back to England. They got fed up with her and brought her back, and then dump them both on my parents!"  
  
Harry stayed silent for a few moments. He'd never seen Hermione so upset before. He did catch her underlying current of fear that Tabitha would destroy their friendship and he took her hand in his, trying to calm her. It seemed to have immediate affect.  
  
She turned over onto her side and looked down at him, head propped up on her hand. "I really am, very glad you're here, Harry. I'm sorry that you have to be - but I'm glad you are."  
  
"So am I," he smiled back. "It does seem, though, that neither of us have much luck with cousins."  
  
Hermione frowned immediately. "Oh Harry.I'm so sorry. What did they do to you?"  
  
"Don't be sorry, it wasn't your fault. Or mine. They just got fed up, is all - and scared. I suppose that whole "murderer-god-father" thing put them on edge. It's all for the best, though. It wouldn't be a very good holiday at all there with them." He looked down at the darkening woods below them, picking at an invisible spot on his shirt.  
  
Hermione looked into his eyes again, brown staring into green. In his eyes, she saw the unspoken pain of rejection floating there, his own fear, and his tiredness. In her heart she ached to make it better, to make him return to his normal vibrant self. Looking down into those emerald eyes, she grew entranced in her best friend; she fell. The only thought running through her head was "If I kiss him now, what will he do?"  
  
  
  
Harry was in love with her, he knew that. He had known it since he'd woken up that afternoon and she was sitting in the blue chair, having fallen asleep while waiting for him to wake. But he'd loved her before then, for years. It'd only developed to love from the crush he'd gotten on her that first day on the train. Who knew that a scrawny, bushy-haired eleven-year old was destined to become the boy who lived's one love?  
  
And in that moment, staring into each other's eyes, he knew there was only one choice to make. He was sick and tired of being alone, and knew she was too. As he rose slowly, Hermione fell back, allowing him to tower over her.  
  
"Harry," was all Hermione had time to whisper before his lips finally fell onto hers. 


	4. Parental Guidance Suggested Revelations

Hi again! :)  
  
Hudson - thanks! It's one of my favorite words too - but honestly has nothing really to do with the chapter, or the story - I was drawing a blank on what to call it.  
  
NAPPA - No, no, no. No fluffiness! Adventure, intrigue, danger, excitement, I promise. After all, they're still not back at school yet! Okay, so this part is extremely fluffy, but sometimes we all need a good lot of the white stuff!! ;)  
  
Everyone else - Thank you all! :) I love your comments.  
  
Nota Bene: Tabitha/Melissa aren't major - I'm just trying to get in some light fun before the heaviness comes back on in (not that bad stuff will be all this story is)  
  
Here ya go!:  
  
P.s. Sorry it's sooooo late. I had a little trouble writing it, but now it's extra long! Enjoy! :)  
  
Part 4: Revelations  
  
Harry slowly drew back from their kiss, still staring down into Hermione's eyes, waiting for some reaction. She smiled once, and lifted her lips to his again. They pressed together, and for the first time, Harry felt that everything in his life was right. That something had been missing, but he had finally found it. With his lips still on hers, he raised a hand up to cup her soft cheek.  
  
Under him, Hermione shifted and tilted her head, trying to make as much contact with Harry as possible. She sighed at the new feelings, and as her mouth fell open, Harry's tongue slipped inside. They both started slightly at the so intimate touch, and froze. When Harry knew Hermione wasn't about to resist, he delved further into the hot depths of her mouth.  
  
When the need for air finally came upon them, Harry broke the kiss softly, not wanting it to end. Her lips clung to his as he pulled away a few inches. He couldn't help but smile back when her lips bent in a wide grin. Finding himself almost on top of Hermione's body, he shifted onto his side in the grass. Still smiling softly, he reached out a hand to brush away the hair that had fallen across her cheek. When he made a move to take his hand away, Hermione grabbed it and held on.  
  
"I cannot tell you how long I've absolutely been waiting for that," she finally said.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Her brown eyes bit into his emerald ones. "What ever for, Harry?" Hermione was now fearing he believed he'd made a mistake.  
  
"I'm sorry for this entire past year. For being so busy and practically ignoring you and Ron and not appreciating you and not noticing how much you've changed. For not telling you the minute I realized I was in love with you." He looked back into her eyes and grasped her hand with his, twining their fingers together. "Somewhere in all the middle of this, I fell in love with you."*  
  
Hermione gasped, staring up into his eyes. She had no idea that he'd been hiding this inside of him for so long.  
  
"I love you too, Harry," she breathed. "I think I always have."  
  
He smiled the widest she'd ever seen in the past few years and leaned down to press his lips to hers again. He was still smiling when their lips touched, before they melted into the kiss. Not wanting to push things too far, Harry pulled back after only a few minutes and lay on his back, staring up into the stars as Hermione snuggled into his side.  
  
It was late when they'd returned to the dark and silent house. The Grangers had already gone to bed, as they would have to rise early for work. Harry paused in the hallway between his and Hermione's bedrooms, not wanting the night to end. He gently released Hermione's hand to grasp her around the waist, dropping his head to her shoulder, breathing in her clean scent of the outdoors. She wrapped her arms around him and smiled, burying her face in his shoulder.  
  
"I don't want to let go of you," he whispered. "Not when I've finally gotten you."  
  
"Me neither," replied Hermione. "But remember, Harry, that the sooner we go to bed now, the sooner we can see each other in the morning."  
  
They treated themselves to one last kiss before breaking away and retiring to their separate beds. When the two doors closed, so did a third. The person behind it, unnoticed by either of the two teens, closed the door silently and crept back to his own bed.  
  
Harry slept that night like he hadn't in a long time - without the interruption of unpleasant dreams. When he woke up the next morning, however, he remembered nothing of them but seeing Hermione's smiling face.  
  
By the time Harry made it to the kitchen in the morning, it was late enough for the Grangers to have left for work, but early enough for Hermione and her cousins to still be asleep. On his way to find the ingredients to make Hermione's breakfast, he spotted a large sheet of lined paper on the kitchen counter.  
  
Dear Harry and Hermione,  
  
We know you two will be the first ones up, so it's your responsibility to do something productive today. Have a hearty breakfast, and then Hermione can show you the whole town. Join us for lunch at the café - around 1.  
  
Please, Herm, wake your cousins before you leave - but don't worry with them after that.  
  
Have fun today, loves.  
  
M&D  
  
1 Harry smiled at the friendly note and went about preparing their "hearty breakfast". He'd just finished setting the table when Hermione's light steps came tripping down the stairs. Harry smiled as a sleepy Hermione walked into the kitchen, holding a squirming Crookshanks in one arm, and rubbing her eyes with the other.  
  
"Smells good, mom," she mumbled, not yet having seen Harry.  
  
"Never would I have taken Hermione Granger for a late-riser on any morning."  
  
Her head snapped up at her teasing words and she smiled. "I would have been up much earlier, had a certain someone not kept me out till the early morning," she teased back.  
  
For a minute they stood there in front of each other, both unsure of quite what to do next. Hermione took a step forward, and releasing the cat to the floor, reached up to wrap her arms around Harry's neck. She raised her lips to his and Harry took them, gently squeezing her to him.  
  
They'd only been in contact a few moments when Hermione's rumbling stomach broke into their quietness. Hermione blushed a bit, but Harry laughed, kissing her on the forehead.  
  
"Who am I to get in the way of Miney and her breakfast?"  
  
There wasn't all that much to see in Leaf, Hermione had admitted before they'd set out. Just a village on the edge of the city. They had, in fact, walked twice around it in just enough time to catch the bus into London to meet Hermione's parents.  
  
Harry had watched his girlfriend as they'd walked, and listened with awe to her childhood stories. Her face lit up with smiles and laughter, and more than once his breath caught with the knowledge that he was with the most beautiful, most perfect girl in the world. And more than once, Harry had stopped her ramblings with a kiss.  
  
Their second time through Gransfield Park, Harry had sat on a thick clump of grass next to a small goldfish pond, and pulled Hermione down to sit between his legs. She had nestled closer to him, wrapping her arms around his legs and burying her face in his neck.  
  
"Don't you love this place, Harry?" she half-whispered, her eyes closed gently. "It's one of my favorite places in the world."  
  
"Then it will be one of mine, as well, because you love it so." Harry had kissed her temple then, before bending his head and caressing her lips with his.  
  
They'd caught the nearly empty bus from the street corner, but along its route, people crowded on at every stop, pushing and shoving. By the time of their stop, Harry stood in the aisle, one hand grasping the overhead strap, the other holding Hermione to him by the waist. So absorbed were they in each other that neither noticed the looks they received from other passengers, wizard and muggle alike.  
  
The café turned out to be a charming little place that Harry fell in love with immediately. At short iron fence separated the busy street from the quiet garden tables. Hermione selected a corner table covered by a bright umbrella and they sat, Harry grabbing Hermione's hand and pulling her close to his side. Since their mutual admissions last night, neither had wanted to stop touching each other. After only a few minutes, Hermione noticed Harry's strange behavior. Never before had she seen Harry so - pale, and listless. He kept rustling around in his seat, clasping and unclasping her hand.  
  
"Harry? Harry, what's wrong?"  
  
His green eyes found her soft brown ones and smiled sadly. "Nothing much, I'm just bloody scared out of my mind is all."  
  
She straightened immediately and looked around them warily. Her years with Harry had taught her to keep her senses alert, especially when he thought something might be wrong. "What is it? Is somebody around us? Are they following us? Does your scare hurt?"  
  
Hermione's rapid barrage of questions almost made Harry laugh and he would have, had he not felt so ill at that moment. "No, no. It's nothing like that. No real danger at the moment."  
  
Hermione relaxed visibly. "Then what is it? What's bothering you?"  
  
Harry sighed heavily. "It's just that.yesterday, when your parents met me, I was just your friend. We weren't *together* yet; I wasn't your boyfriend. They obviously felt comfortable enough in our lack of a relationship to let us sleep across the hall from one another, and to not worry about us being out till all hours of the night. They trusted us, Miney, because there was nothing going on between us."  
  
"And now there is."  
  
"Yeah. And I don't want to have to leave you because we're together, especially not now. I don't want them to try to keep us apart."  
  
"Oh, Harry!" She pulled his head down to rest on her shoulder. "Love, my parents aren't going to do anything of the sort! I can promise you that." She told him the events of the previous day, Hermione's talk with her father as he settled Harry in bed. "They both know how very much you mean to me, how happy you make me. They trust us to not do anything too stupid, Harry. And so do I."  
  
She wrapped an arm around his neck and kissed the top of his ebony head. "Everything will be okay, I promise."  
  
He lifted his head to place a gentle kiss on her lips. Leaning back a little, he whispered what were quickly turning into Hermione's favorite words. "I love you."  
  
The Grangers appeared a few minutes later, and as they approached, Harry rose and stood until they were both seated. Martha Granger smiled widely at him, perhaps even more so when he sat down and took her daughter's hand again.  
  
"I hope you two haven't been waiting long. We were stuck in an emergency root canal this morning."  
  
"It's fine, Mum. We haven't been here long at all."  
  
They all ordered their meals, while waiting for them to arrive, discussion of Hermione as a child began, and from that branched talk of Hogwarts. The Grangers were careful, he noticed, to ask only general questions and avoid mention of the school's name. Both had smiled the first time that Harry had referred to Potions as "Chemistry class." As they sat, enjoying more talk after their meal, Martha got up and asked her daughter to join her in the restroom. Seeing no way out of it, Hermione placed a gentle kiss on Harry's cheek and with a whispered apology, left him alone with her father.  
  
It wasn't long before Harry grew restless under David Granger's deep stare. He held it as best he could, before finally breaking the silence. "Miney told me what you said yesterday - when you.ah - " he motioned away with his hand, a little embarrassed to admit he'd been carried to bed.  
  
"And I meant every word, Harry. Do you love my daughter?"  
  
"More than anything in this world, sir. I would die to protect her."  
  
"Let's hope that it may never come to that extreme." David let out a short laugh, but Harry didn't dare even smile. They'd already come close to that so many times. David quickly caught on to Harry's seriousness and drew upon it. "My daughter has told us few things about you, my boy. Hardly much at all have we dragged out of her. But she described you once as "someone you have to meet only once before understanding." He smiled sadly at Harry's grimace. "I think perhaps she may have been overconfident in that assumption, Potter. But in just seeing how you have treated my daughter in the short day I've known you, I feel that I've seen a part of you that few people have."  
  
Harry didn't know quite what to say to that, so he remained silent.  
  
"Harry, I need to know that no matter what will happen, you will take care of my daughter. And over that, take care of yourself. Eat right, get exercise. I've a feeling that someday you will both need that extra strength. Can you do that, son?"  
  
"Yes sir, of course." Harry knew not where this medical advice was coming from - as a father concerned for his child's safety, or just as a medical professional?  
  
David took a short sip from his glass before speaking again. "Hermione has told us nothing of your last few days at school, and for that I don't blame her. But she cannot tell us what she does not know, can she?" He paused, his brown eyes so much like Harry's love, starring into Harry's own green ones. "Listen to me, Harry Potter. Secrets don't stay secrets long, and the most important ones need to be let out. Tell her, tell Hermione about those last few days, share with her. It can only help you two."  
  
Harry shook his head. "I can't, sir, I'm sorry. But this is something I have to deal with myself, I cannot lay it on Hermione's shoulders."  
  
"You can, and you will, Potter. Remember this one thing, if you remember nothing else from our conversation: your relationship with my daughter will not last if you don't let her in to your deepest and darkest feelings, I can guarantee it."  
  
The ladies were returning from the restroom at that moment, which left Harry no room but to nod quietly. Hermione sensed from the atmosphere at the table that something had gone down hard in her absence, and reached for Harry's hand before turning back to her parents. Harry squeezed it before drawing it up to his lips for a kiss. He rubbed his hand across her partially bare back and smiled softly when she looked at him questioningly. Everything would be all right, in time, he assured himself before returning to the conversation. Perfect, in fact. 


	5. Interruptions

Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry it's so late! Next part out tomorrow or Saturday  
  
Part 5: Interruptions  
  
Lunch ended quietly enough for Harry, and he was almost disappointed when the Grangers left to go back to work – almost. He and Hermione left the café to walk the shop-lined street. They strolled hand in hand, stopping every now and then to peer into a store window.  
  
"I can't get over my mother's reaction to us," remarked Hermione at one point. After she and Hermione had come back from the restroom, Mrs Granger had stopped the conversation every five minutes to remark on what a cute couple Harry and her daughter made, or something of the like.  
  
Harry grinned and hugged Hermione to his side. "I always knew I liked your parents."  
  
Hermione smiled back at him before glancing into the window of the Muggle joke shop they'd paused in front of. Rubber chickens, fake vomit, and the like filled the large display. Jokes reminded her of Fred and George Weasley, Fred and George reminded her of their younger brother, Ron.  
  
"Oh dear," she whispered. "Harry, we haven't told Ron."  
  
Harry had opened his mouth to respond when a hard hand clamped down on his shoulder, shocking him into silence. "I'm afraid that what you two are going to tell Weasley will be the least of your concerns, very shortly."  
  
Harry turned about wildly, shoving Hermione behind him and reaching for his wand. He dropped into a dueling stance to face his enemy: the one and only-  
  
"Professor Snape?" gasped Hermione. "What are you doing here?"  
  
And what are you wearing? Harry added silently to himself. Like themselves, Snape had dressed to appear normal in the muggle world – his type of normal, that is. The potions master wore poofy golf pants, a pink dress shirt, and a polka-dotted tie. It was all Harry could do to keep from laughing, and he knew he couldn't risk looking at Hermione.  
  
"What am I doing here?" he replied nastily. "Babysitting the two of you, what does it look like? My summer holiday away from you, now ruined as I'm ordered to follow you, gallivanting across all London."  
  
As Snape had spoken, he'd been shoving Harry and Hermione along by his grip on their shoulders. This was no laughing matter anymore. Harry and Hermione frowned at each other, neither knowing their destination nor the reason for such urgency. Above their heads, Snape continued grumbling to himself. His icy grip tightened and released on their shoulders with his emotions.  
  
"For the sake of his life, must I chase these two prats as they're off snogging about London?"  
  
Hermione had finally had enough of the Potions master's rude attitude and rough grip. The next time he even slightly released his grip on her shoulder, she stepped away out of his reach and to the edge of the pavement. It took Snape several moments (still grumbling to himself) to notice her absence. In the meantime, Harry had followed Hermione's lead and broke free himself.  
  
Having seen his girlfriend angry before, Harry knew to be cautious as he took in her flashing brown eyes, crossed arms, and tough look. Her normally straight (over the past few days) hair had fluffed out in the excitement, and she glared directly at Snape with her hands on jean-clad hips.  
  
"I demand to know the meaning of your blabbering. Where are you taking us?"  
  
Snape broke out of his nervous trance and his face took on its normal – angry- expression. "I should have though it would be Potter, first, to defy my authority," he sneered. "But have it as you may. Ten points from Gryffindor for insubordination."  
  
"Hold on a sec," Harry broke in. "You can't take away points – we're not on school grounds, and the term doesn't start for another two months!"  
  
"We're on holiday, Professor. You can't command us to do your bidding without telling us what is going on."  
  
Snape fumed for another minute before relenting. He knew from prior experience that the two wouldn't move without an explanation. "Very well then, since you two children couldn't find it in yourselves to wait a few more minutes…" He dug around in plaid pockets for a few minutes, to produce a parchment, folded and sealed with the Hogwarts crest. Appearing to be furiously at odds with himself, Snape thrust the paper into Hermione's hands.  
  
"What's this?" asked Harry as Hermione broke the seal.  
  
"Read it, Potter, and let us be on our way. I've more important things to do than baby-sit you two." He turned with a huff to face away.  
  
Harry saw that he meant to swish his usual cloak along with him – but the plaid plants just didn't…swing that way. Frowning at their professor, Harry bent his head to read over Hermione's shoulder.  
  
Dear Mr Potter and Ms Granger,  
  
I regret to inform you that your summer holiday must be cut short. Due to recent events regarding You-Know-Who from You-Know-Where, as well as certain personal happenings, the Ministry of Magic has requested that you be returned to my protection at once.  
  
Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape have been sent to collect you and deliver you safely into my care. I shall see both of you very soon.  
  
My apologies for the interruption,  
  
Wizard Albus Dumbledore,  
  
Headmaster of Hogwarts School, etc. etc. etc.  
  
Hermione flipped the parchment over, looking for a postscript, at the very least. "That's it? That's all it says?" she asked of Snape. A slight warble had crept into her voice and Harry knew the mention of Voldemort had scared her the most. "That's it?" she repeated. "No explanation, no instructions?"  
  
"That's it." Snape's voice had returned to its normal cold, level tone. "You'll learn more when you need to. Now, let's be off."  
  
"Wait," cried Hermione as he took her elbow. Again.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Where's Professor McGonagall? The note said she was coming too."  
  
"She is waiting for us. And we're late."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
  
  
They took the bus all the way back to Hermione's neighborhood, much to Snape's disgust. But neither wanted to sit next to him in a cab for the forty minute ride, and Hermione had convinced Snape that apparating into her neighborhood would be hazardous. As it turned out, Harry and Hermione sat and Snape stood, apparently thinking he'd have less contact with Muggles that way. Harry grimaced as the professor took hold of the metal pole, thinking of all the germs that lived on its cold surface.  
  
Surely, Professor Minerva McGonagall was waiting on the railing of Hermione's front porch. She swished her tail at their approach and was at the door the moment Hermione reached for the knob. As soon as the door opened, she darted into the front hall. When she returned to her human form, Snape was glaring at her.  
  
"Careful eyes might note that the Grangers had no cat before today."  
  
"And those same careful might note the strange man in plaid pants escorting their neighbors' daughter," she replied.  
  
Hermione stood there awkwardly for a moment, glancing back and forth between the two teachers glaring at each other. "Why don't we go into the living room?" she asked, playing hostess.  
  
McGonagall sat on the couch, across from Hermione and Harry on the loveseat. Snape remained standing. By the grim looks on their faces, Harry knew the details of their departure could only be bad. He stood again, shivering with nerves. "Does anyone want a drink or something before –we-ah-"  
  
"Please, Harry, sit."  
  
He obeyed at once, and took up Hermione's hand again. The Transfiguration professor's eye twinkled at them from behind her glasses.  
  
"I see much has changed in so few days," she remarked pointedly.  
  
"Professor, we didn't learn much from Professor Dumbledore's note. Not to seem rude, but if we're being asked to leave my parents, I'd like to know why. Harry just got here yesterday, and we were told it was safe."  
  
"Of course, Ms Granger. But I do hope that both of you are prepared for what you're about to hear." She sat back, straightening her shoulders before continuing.  
  
"Harry, before you were born, You-Know-Who hated your father most in the world. When your parents and their friends were still with us at Hogwarts, they were all very skilled in magic. As such powerful witches and wizards, You-Know-Who wanted them to join his ranks, to become Death- Eaters. He knew that destroying this world would be easiest if they were to join him. They all fought against him, against his dark ways – except for, of course, Peter, who turned later, as you know.  
  
"At one time, they defeated him in battle, and he remained hidden for years. There was a prophecy –" McGonagall held up a hand when Hermione's mouth opened. "Neither do I, believe in such things, Ms Granger, but once and a while the foreseen do come to pass." Hermione nodded, silently, remembering their experiences in their third year at Hogwarts.  
  
"It was foretold that the product of James and Lily's union would be a son capable of destroying He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. As such, You-Know- Who came to the conclusion that to stop that union, he must fight your parents again. During their last year at Hogwarts, he attacked again, over a series of months, trying desperately to destroy their bond. You would not believe the tricks we saw pass through the school that year." She shuddered once, then smiled grimly.  
  
"But James and Lily found their way back to each other, and he was sent away again. The next time he came back, your parents were unprepared for his attack. They truly believed that they were safe, that he had been destroyed. But he, in fact, destroyed them." She paused for a deep breath and Hermione could see the wetness in her eyes. "Fortunately, when he got to you, Harry, it was too late. You were already too powerful for him. That part you know."  
  
Harry gripped Hermione's hand and the sofa cushion even harder. He knew an even worse part of the story was about to come.  
  
"There was a second part to the foretelling, Harry." McGonagall swallowed heavily. "It's basically a repeat of your parents fate. You see, Harry, Hermione, if you do not utterly destroy Voldemort within the next few years, the past will repeat itself and you two will die, leaving your son to fight your enemy. Voldemort can only be stopped by one of the Potter line."  
  
  
  
************************************************************ 


	6. Home Again, Home Again

Two parts in less than 5 days! Yay for me!  
  
Please Note: I'm sneaking to get even this part out today. There won't be any updates until Friday at least – I have 6 exams this week and believe me, I gotta study. I try and make the next parts extra special to make up for it, tho.  
  
(roughly) From part 5:  
  
"There was a second part to the foretelling. If you do not utterly destroy Voldemort within the next few years, the past will repeat itself and you two will die, leaving your son to fight your enemy. Voldemort can only be stopped by one of the Potter line.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Part 6: Home Again, Home Again  
  
*****************************************  
  
Harry's hand felt as cold as ice in her grip. Hermione bit back her own tears as she looked at him. Great, silent tears ran down his face and the emerald eyes she loved so much were huge and wet. He looked up at her, pleading with those eyes, but she didn't know exactly what he was asking. He reached out, though, and pulled her into his side, resting his face in her hair. Harry stroked it gently, reverently. A few very long, very quiet minutes later, he was the first to speak. His usually animated voice was heavy, low, and thick. Desperate.  
  
"I don't generally believe in prophecies or fortunes, Professor. How can I know to believe in this one?"  
  
"Unfortunately, we have the utmost belief in this one, Harry. So many other parts of it have come true that it's almost impossible to not believe that it has a thread of truth."  
  
Neither bothered to asked what other parts there were.  
  
Still in Harry's arms, Hermione's tears spilled out of her eyes and washed down her cheeks. "But Professor, I don't believe-"  
  
"Oh come off it, child!" roared Snape, finally entering into the scene. "Can't you believe anything when you're told?" He stalked toward them, arms raised in fury. "Why can't you just accept something without thinking it to death?! Why the questions?"  
  
Hermione broke from Harry's embrace and stood, her eyes flashing at Snape. Her voice was deathly quiet. "I just found out that someone has mapped my life for me, created a destiny that I don't agree with and would never have asked for. And I don't know if you know this, Professor, but I happen to think that having the safety of the entire world rest on your shoulders is something big. The entire world including you, your life. So excuse me while we have a life-changing experience here, and pardon my questions that I ask because I just don't understand."  
  
Snape's expression remained stone-cold during her tirade, and long after she'd stormed out of the room. Harry faced him next on his way after Hermione.  
  
"I hope you take more of this with you today than the fact that you saw two Gryffindors cry."  
  
~~  
  
He found her upstairs, facedown on her bed, clutching a pillow to her. Hermione didn't look up when he came in, so Harry sat beside her on the bed and waited. After just a few moments, sniffling sounds came from the bedspread. He reached out gently and laid his hand on her back. When she didn't shrug away, he started a slow motion up and down her spine.  
  
"It's not fair, Harry," came a muffled whisper. "Why is it always you? Why do you always have to be the strong one? Why does he hate you so much?"  
  
"I think, Miney, that maybe he doesn't hate me as much as he loves power. I just keep getting in the way of his plans."  
  
"But why do you have to be so brave? Why is it that only you can fight him?"  
  
"I don't know," he responded. Harry paused then, staring at the back of Hermione's head and the thick honey-colored hair that lay there. He trailed one hand up to her neck and reached through the thick strands to rub the back of her neck. "But for whatever reason, I can't let anyone else fight my battles for me."  
  
She sat up quickly and spun around to face him. "It's my battle now too, Harry. Don't you dare think for one minute that I'm going to let you do everything in this relationship. It's my future too."  
  
Harry smiled sadly and reached out to smoothe away the tear tracks running down her soft cheeks. "I can't let you get hurt, Hermione. I have to protect you."  
  
"Then protect me, but let me protect you as well."  
  
Her deep brown eyes relayed her firm stand and Harry had to smile inwardly. Putting his arms around her, he pulled Hermione into his lap and wrapped her up in his embrace. The subject was closed.  
  
Hermione relaxed in his arms and hugged him to her even more tightly.  
  
"I love you so much," he whispered in her ear, before kissing her cheek.  
  
"I love you more," she joked back. A sudden thought occurred to her and she drew in a quick breath. "Oh no. Harry, I just yelled at a professor."  
  
He laughed gently and attempted to calm her fears. "He had it coming, Miney, he really did."  
  
She drew back and looked again into his eyes. "Harry, I yelled at Professor Snape. I don't know what came over me."  
  
"I do." Harry brushed a strand of hair back from her face. "He made you mad, so you stuck up for yourself. Just like you'd do if anyone else got to you. I do have to say, I don't think I've quite ever seen you like that before."  
  
"Neither have I." She frowned a little before smiling. "I think I liked it."  
  
Harry laughed and snuggled her closer into his arms. 'Everything is going to be OK,' he thought to himself. 'We'll get through this. Together.'  
  
~~~~~  
  
Harry gazed out the window as the train rushed through the countryside on its way to Hogwarts. Not that there was anything to see out there. The landscape was shrouded in darkness, as well it should be at half past three in the morning. They'd left Kings Cross a few hours earlier and Hermione had fallen asleep on his shoulder just half an hour after that. He'd remained awake, however, contemplating all they'd been told.  
  
McGonagall had left them in their usual compartment, alone. She'd taken one just a few feet down the hallway after saying she had a bit of work to do, and didn't wish to keep them from sleeping. Snape, however, had disappeared by the time Harry and Hermione had returned to her living room. Disapparated, actually, straight back to Hogwarts. McGonagall had told them that, but none said anything more about Hermione's confrontation with Snape.  
  
Hermione's parents had returned shortly thereafter, following Hermione's phone call to their office. Per McGonagall's instructions, they were told next to nothing about the reason for Harry and Hermione's departure, but only that they were requested back at school for a special summer session. The Professor had explained that only the best and most promising students were invited – which pleased Hermione's parents enough to not question the matter. Hermione had asked them to trust her, and they did, not even blinking when they were asked to drop the magical trio off at the station to catch the 12:30 train.  
  
Harry grimaced, remembering the good-bye between Hermione and her parents. She'd clung to them tightly, saying she'd owl as soon as she could. She hadn't cried a single tear until they'd reach the quiet of their compartment.  
  
"I hate lying to them, Harry," she'd sobbed into his shirt. "Even if it will protect them. I've never lied to them before."  
  
Harry knew what she was saying without actually saying it. She'd lost the entire summer with them, not knowing when she'd see them next, or if she would ever have the chance. Sure, the probability of Voldemort striking again so soon was extremely low, but nothing he did would ever surprise Harry again. He knew what the wizard was capable of, and that he would stop at nothing to get what he wanted.  
  
~~~  
  
Harry was still awake when the train neared the Hogwarts station. He gently shook Hermione, trying to wake her before the train stopped. He hated to do it, as she had tossed and turned all night, hardly settling for more than a few minutes. He'd let her sleep on, though, when it appeared her dreams were causing no fear.  
  
"Huh? What's going on?" came her confused voice. "Lemme go back to sleep." She tried to snuggle down further into Harry's chest.  
  
"Miney, love, it's time to get up. We're back at school."  
  
She sat up at once, recognising Harry's voice. "Oh, it's true," she remarked sadly. "I thought it'd been a dream."  
  
Harry's reply was interrupted by the entrance of their professor at the door of the compartment. "I see you two are awake. Gather your things, please, we're here." Hermione grabbed her knapsack from the other seat and smoothed down her hair before following McGonagall to the end of the carriage, Harry in tow.  
  
The sun was barely rising when the train reached the end of it's journey. The air was wet and cool, but would signify the start of a stifling day. A single horseless carriage stood at the edge of the platform, waiting to take them to the castle.  
  
The ride down the lane and through the giant gates was the quietest one ever for Hermione. She knew Harry was tired, but he refused to even doze on the way, having locked his gaze on the world beyond the window. McGonagall was locked away in her own world, reading from the large book on her lap. Not wanting to disturb either one of them, she too, turned to ponder the happenings in the gray dawn. In the stifling silence, the journey took longer than ever, and all passengers were relieved when the carriage stopped at last at the entrance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
  
  
I'll try to get the next part out ASAP, but again, I don't know when that will be – prolly not till this coming weekend. I hope this will tide some of you over, although I personally don't feel that too much happened in this part – except Hermione grew up a little, and more was revealed about the seriousness of the situation.  
  
Thanks a bunch, guys! ~*Adeleigh 


	7. Desperation

First off, I'd like to apologize to all you patient people out there for the lateness of this update – real life has been catching up with me lately, and on top of not having much time to write, I had a difficult time with this chapter for some reason. But to especially one reviewer who offered a kind comment and a criticism, but left no name I say: I have a life. My real life is more important than my fan fiction. I'm sorry, but it's true. I have updated and will continue to update on my own schedule – when I can.  
  
Now, I'm very sorry that I cannot give you guys a new chapter everyday, but some of you out there – especially those fanfic (and other) authors should agree that sometimes real life gets in the way of what you really want to do. And I am more committed to actually putting out a quality piece of work than rushing to post just anything so that people will not get mad at me.  
  
Thank you all for the kind reviews on the last parts. Now, read on!  
  
Previously in Summer of Our Discontent: Harry and Hermione left the Grangers' home after hearing some shocking news about Harry's parents' lives and their own futures. Along with Prof McGonagall, our friends left London on the Hogwarts Express and have just arrived outside the castle doors.  
  
**************  
  
Part 7: Desperation  
  
**************  
  
Madame Pomfrey had been the one to meet them in the stone foyer. After one look at the two teens, she pronounced them head-sick and insisted Harry and Hermione follow her to the Infirmary. Both were too tired to argue with the witch.  
  
The lanterns in the room had been dimmed and the curtains closed, creating a room dark enough for peaceful sleep. Once settled on the slightly less than comfortable cot, Hermione had downed the sleeping draught which Pomfrey had insisted they take, and dropped off to sleep within a few minutes. Harry had sipped his own, but yet remained awake, fighting off the effects of the potion. He lay on his side, facing the other bed in which his love lay, watching over Hermione as she slept.  
  
'I have to protect her.'  
  
"Harry?" In his stupor, he'd not noticed the soft footsteps approaching. He blinked a few times but kept his eyes on the next bed as Madame Pomfrey sat at his side. "You're not asleep."  
  
"No," he whispered back.  
  
"You need to sleep."  
  
'I can only protect her if I'm awake.'  
  
The older witch went on, as if hearing his thoughts. "You'll be no good to Hermione, dead-tired. You'll be no good to yourself, either."  
  
He couldn't force himself to look away from his love, her face oddly peaceful in sleep. The soft lights in the room added curves and shadows to her profile, giving Hermione a delightfully youthful appearance. 'I disagree.'  
  
"Harry, Professor Dumbledore has told me the circumstances surrounding your arrival here. You know for a fact that Hogwarts is the most safe place to be in all of England, perhaps all the wizarding world." She places a healing hand on his arm. "Nothing shall hurt her in her sleep, Harry Potter. You rest, and I'll make sure of that."  
  
She began singing then, a type of lullaby he couldn't remember ever hearing. Its simple words worked their magic on him and he dropped off quick enough, joining Hermione in slumber. Pomfrey watched them both for a while, smiling down serenely at her two patients as she quietly sang the end of the song to herself. She knew that for these two, there would be little time for healing, as their pains would become more and more.  
  
*************************  
  
Hermione woke up in the dim room hours later. She had slept peacefully and awoke refreshed and awake, but a nagging thought rose in the seconds before consciousness.  
  
"Snape *Apparated* back to Hogwarts?" She frowned mightily and thought back to the previous day. They'd come back from the city on the bus, McGonagall had told them about the prophecy and Hermione had run upstairs…she and Harry went downstairs… Her train of thought broke then as she looked around hurriedly for Harry. She found him still asleep in the next bed, facing her. He looked just as if he'd fallen asleep watching her.  
  
Hermione got up from her own bed and gingerly sat down next to Harry, just as he'd done to comfort her. Reaching out a hand, she gently traced a finger down the side of his face, smoothing away the worry wrinkles. She brushed back his bangs from the scar on his forehead and rested the hand there, thinking of the last things her father had reminded her of.  
  
**"Remember our deal, bit," he'd said. "You two have to take care of each other. When he's ready to tell you everything, he will. You just have to be there when he does, and support him until that day comes. Take care of him as he has promised to take care of you."**  
  
Harry stirred but didn't wake and Hermione didn't dare push him. She wouldn't think of waking him so soon after he finally let himself sleep peacefully. Hermione had placed a light kiss on his forehead and risen to her feet when the voice came from behind her.  
  
"Be you hungry, child?"  
  
Hermione turned to smile at Madame Pomfrey. "Perhaps a little."  
  
**************************************  
  
Harry awoke to the sound of Hermione's laughter. He smiled at the light, tinkling sound and rose out of the bed, feeling refreshed as anything. Finding a basin of water next to him, he drew some liquid onto his face and washed quickly.  
  
Hermione only saw him when he'd reached the door to Madame Pomfrey's office, where they sat. She turned towards him, giggling helplessly, her face streaked with tears. Harry couldn't resist grinning back. 'She needs to laugh.' When she rose to hug him, Harry squeezed her tightly and looked to the witch-nurse over her shoulder. She winked and smiled back.  
  
"I think you two ought to be getting down to the Hall for your supper now. Professor Dumbledore will want to have a word with you."  
  
*******  
  
Hermione was still grinning broadly during their walk through the corridors. Harry couldn't help but ask the cause of her good mood.  
  
"She was just telling me some healing stories from 'way back when', as she said it, Harry. You wouldn't believe some of the scrapes certain people got into…" She trailed off and giggled again.  
  
Hermione certainly had Harry's curiosity spiked with that one. "Certain people…who?" he asked.  
  
She shook her head, smiling. "I can't tell you, love. Sorry, but she swore me to secrecy." When Hermione turned her head to the side for just a moment, Harry attacked her sides with his fingers. This motion only increased her laughter. Harry found his own mood improving as she jokingly twisted to get away from him, leading him in a chase down the stone corridor.  
  
"Please, Harry, let up," she gasped, leaning on the wall at one point. "I can't hardly breath!" She smiled still, though, and Harry knew she wasn't really angered.  
  
Hermione was still trying to rest her heart when her love approached. Harry took her in his armed and smiled down.  
  
"I wish I could make you laugh more often."  
  
Hermione frowned. "I wish I could make you sleep better, as well as laugh more often."  
  
Harry grinned inwardly at her mock fury as he rocked Hermione back and forth in his arms. She instantly relaxed into the gentle swaying. All at once he found his nose buried in the bundle of hair at her neck.  
  
"Are you okay?" Hermione inquired softly.  
  
"Yeah." Harry's voice was still muffled by her neck.  
  
She held him tighter in her arms and ran her hand slowly through the hair at the nape of his neck.  
  
"Miney. We're safe here at Hogwarts. You know that, right?"  
  
"I do, Harry. Do you?"  
  
He pulled back slightly and smiled sadly. "We'd better go down. Dumbledore's expecting us."  
  
He caught her hand again and tightly laced their fingers together as they continued through the corridors and down to the Great Hall.  
  
"Hey – is it just me, or do you also feel a tad underdressed for the school corridors?"  
  
Harry's laugh echoed against the stone walls. Whatever they faced, whatever they were asked to do, they would do it together. Their future and that of everyone they knew – all were depending on it.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Coming Soon: Things pick up in "Confrontations"…and we're finally going somewhere : ) 


	8. Confrontations

Previously in Summer: Harry and Hermione are at last back at Hogwarts.  
  
**********  
  
Part 8: Confrontations  
  
*********  
  
Professor McGonagall was just exiting the Great Hall as Harry and Hermione arrived.  
  
"You two do look a sight better, I imagine," she remarked not unkindly, giving each a glance-over.  
  
"Thank you," Hermione replied for them both.  
  
"I trust you got a few hours sleep this time, Mr. Potter?" She asked, frowning at him a bit.  
  
"Yes, Professor."  
  
"Hmph. Very well then." She straightened and was halfway to the stairs before turning back. "When you've finished your supper, someone will be sent to take you to your quarters."  
  
"Yes, Professor," they echoed each other.  
  
*********  
  
Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was waiting for them when Harry and Hermione opened the doors. He looked just the same as he had three days before when they'd last seen him. His blue eyes twinkled above half-moon spectacles as he smiled merrily at the sight of his students' clasped hands.  
  
"Come, my children," he called to the door, half-rising from his seat. "You must be starving."  
  
Harry smiled and reached out his hand as they approached, only to be pulled into a tight embrace.  
  
"Hello, Professor," squeaked Hermione as soon as she was able.  
  
When he released them at last the two Gryffindors feasted on a thick vegetable soup, hot crusty wheat bread, and goblets of pumpkin juice. As they ate, the Headmaster seemed to drift into his own world.  
  
"I dare say that I've always been fascinated by the mixing of magic and young people." He sighed longingly. "The tricks I've seen in all my years hear."  
  
Harry and Hermione grinned at each other as the headmaster continued.  
  
"Ah, yes….boys in white dresses with blue satin sashes…snowflakes that stayed on your nose and eyelashes." He frowned softly. "Those were made of soap, actually."  
  
"Of course," nodded Hermione.  
  
"Oh, these were a few of my favorite things." The wizard paused and looked up at the starry ceiling above him, eyes wandering in thought.  
  
"I say, about 25 years ago, Hogwarts had a group of young people in this school who had taken it upon themselves to embarrass every other student here, as well as some of the professors. A detention record they gathered themselves, held until the days of the Weasley twins, of course. What was that name they went by?" Dumbledore stroked his chin and glanced at Harry.  
  
"The Marauders."  
  
"Yes, yes, of course. Your godfather was one of them, as well as James and Lily."  
  
Harry grinned. "Sirius never told me my mother was a Marauder. And I know he never mentioned white dresses and blue satin sashes."  
  
"Well no, I imagine he wouldn't, as he was the one wearing the dress."  
  
When Harry and Hermione stopped laughing, he continued.  
  
"I'm sure he can tell you all about it when he arrives in the morning."  
  
"Sirius is coming here?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled at Harry's obvious excitement. "Yes, of course. He'll be here to help with your training."  
  
"When will he arrive?" asked Harry.  
  
"How will he arrive?" Hermione's thoughts had drifted for a moment back to Snape's disappearance from her house, and his apparent arrival back at Hogwarts. They had yet to see the Potions master.  
  
"We're to meet him at half past nine in the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade," he answered to both of their questions.  
  
Harry was satisfied with this answer, but knew Hermione wouldn't be until the Disapparating question was answered.  
  
Dumbledore frowned when she told him the problem. "Between you and me, Severus Snape too often takes the shortest and trickiest route. For whatever reason. Yes, my dear – although it goes against what your favorite book says, it is possible to Apparate onto the grounds.  
  
"Entrance onto the grounds is closely guarded, I assure you. There are, of course, catches in this mode of transportation. The trip takes much energy out of the individual, the window is opened only every third day or so of the summer holiday, and once here, you cannot leave." He smiled gently at the look on Hermione's face: shock. "You can see then, why that little-known fact is left out of the history book. I trust you both to keep it as well.  
  
Hermione sat back, satisfied with an answer, and even a bit smug that she knew something about the school even the editors of Hogwarts: A History didn't know.  
  
"You'll take care, children, to remember that while this castle is a school, it is also a magical place filled with magical things. Even now, I see everyday a new thing around the corner. There is always something new to be found."  
  
**********  
  
When they'd finished the meal, Professor Dumbledore cleared away the dishes with a flick of his wand. He twirled his beard one last time before folding his hands in front of him. Harry and Hermione made themselves as comfortable as possible.  
  
"Professor McGonagall has told you as much as we know about the background of this situation, so I'll spare all of our heats and move on to another topic.  
  
"It is my duty to prepare all of my students for the magical world outside of this school. In special cases, however, I work with them to achieve something while they remain in my care. Although I'll admit now that in all my years here, I've never come across such a – unique – problem.  
  
"I've called you all back to begin your training under the teachers here. They all know well the need to prepare for any event. You will study healing under Professor Sprout and Madame Pomfrey, potions with Professor Snape, charms and transfigurations. You will learn physical, mental, and magical strategies for defense. We will work to prepare you for what will come – in any way possible."  
  
When he finished, both listeners nodded silently, absorbing his words. Things had settled down from the lightheartedness of a few minutes before.  
  
"Thank you, Professor."  
  
"May I ask what for, Ms. Granger?"  
  
Hermione was silent for a moment. She stared down at her twisting hands.  
  
"Just – in case I never get a chance to say it again. Thank you for what you've done for us, and what you will do. Thank you for saving us."  
  
"No, Hermione. Thank you for being willing to save us all."  
  
********  
  
Their guide was waiting outside the great Hall when Harry and Hermione exited.  
  
"Harry Potter! Hermione Granger!" came the shrill cries.  
  
Harry smiled as Dobby locked his short arms around his knees and squealed loudly. The little creature did the same to Hermione before stepping back slightly. His large pale green eyes were wet with tears.  
  
"Mr. Harry, I am so happy to be seeing you again! Both of you!"  
  
"It's good to see you, too," they replied.  
  
And it was, despite Dobby's interesting and rather eclectic choice of clothing. His current attire was a pale green and bright yellow kilt worn below someone's old torn and faded Gryffindor necktie. Between his large, drooping ears sat a raspberry beret.  
  
"What have you been doing with yourself?" asked Harry.  
  
"There's been so much to do!" exclaimed Dobby. "Washing windows, cleaning cloths, scrubbing stones…" He was obviously happy to be talking about his work. "Professor Dumbledore is reminding us to take our breaks and leave some work for the next days."  
  
Harry and Hermione couldn't resist smiling at each other, amused by the house-elf's persistent chattering.  
  
"But now, Dobby is to show you to where you will stay."  
  
The pair had believed they'd be in their own rooms in Gryffindor tower, but as Dobby led them up the main stairs and to the right, they were heading in the opposite direction.  
  
At the top right of the stairs, Dobby whispered a password at a lamp bracket on the otherwise empty wall. Pastor. The wall shimmered for a moment, allowing the trio to quickly step through it. The hall went on for at least another hundred feet. As they went along, Dobby explained what was behind many of the doors along the way – mostly magical artifacts they shouldn't concern themselves with. Occasionally Hermione would glance behind her, only to see a blank wall where there'd once been a door. She was never able to catch the rooms in the midst of their changes.  
  
"I feel like I need to leave a trail of breadcrumbs," she remarked to Harry as they followed the short creature through the maze of corridors. He grinned at the reference to the folk tale.  
  
"Dobby is taking Harry and love to where many professors live," recited the house elf.  
  
"The professors' quarters?" questioned Harry.  
  
"They have to sleep somewhere, Harry." Hermione put a hand o her mouth, yawning. At this point, she was too tired to make a mental map and could only hope they were able to make their way out in the morning. Her earlier nap had refreshed her momentarily, but that energy was fading quickly.  
  
They reached their destination a few moments later after passing through another pass worded door. Felix.  
  
The corridor was made of stone, not unlike that of the Great Hall. Bright chandeliers of candles lit the way down the dark carpet, decorated every so often with the outline of the Hogwarts seal. The wall opposite a series of wooden doors was covered mostly by windows, which – Dobby assured them – let in daylight at all hours.  
  
Each door was crested with a symbol of what Hermione assumed to be the professor's area of expertise: a plant, a crystal ball, a unicorn. Obviously these rooms were kept even when the professor chose to room elsewhere. After a long string of these doors, Dobby led them up a short flight of steps and leaned to the right again.  
  
"Harry Potter and Hermione will find their rooms up here, across from Teacher' library. Study rooms are back down the stairs, along with a few more guest rooms."  
  
Hermione blinked hard. Had she heard him correctly? Another library.  
  
"Say Dobby, this library…" started Harry.  
  
"Dobby was told to make it open to Harry and Hermione to help with their special projects."  
  
Her heart soared.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
******************************  
  
Not the usual ending, I know, but I was eager to get on with it : )  
  
Thank you for all of the reviews!  
  
P.S. Is anyone besides me really really curious to know exactly where the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw common rooms are? 


	9. Author's Note

An Author's Note:  
  
As many of you can see, I haven't been posting on the site lately - or reviewing. I'm a first year at university, and while I did not forget about the site, I became too busy to do much on it.  
  
That said, and I apologize for it, I am in the process of completely revising "Summer." I wasn't really happy with the way things were progressing so very quickly, and as such, unfortunately some of your favorite parts, and mine, will have to be moved or eliminated.  
  
I don't plan to erase the story from the site, but instead I'll keep it on the same thread and update the chapters as I finish them. It shouldn't be too much longer, so I'll let you know when I've completed the process.  
  
Thanks to all the new readers, as well as those who maybe check back every so often to see what's happening.  
  
See you soon,  
  
Adeleigh 


End file.
